


The Tale of C’yra of D’riluth III

by Warriorbard2012



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Magicat AU, This is a Catra is Princess AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: After the fall of Horde Prime, Catra searches for answers of where she came from and finds some surprising answers!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 267





	1. Prologue/Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So one of the Wiki’s lists C’yra of D’riluth III as one of Catra’s alias, and I’m sure that this is a something that is a reference from the original She-Ra cartoon, which I confess I haven’t seen. So first off, I’m sorry if you came here looking for a nice blend of She-Ra old and new, because I have no clue about anything from the original only that her name was Catra she was human and she stole a magical mask from the Magicats. But seeing the name, it got me thinking of how that name could fit into her backstory and what would happen if she went looking for her family and how Catra would react to finding out she is Princess after a lifetime of hating them. And thus this story was born. I originally posted a part of this as Day 6: Secrets of my Pride Prompts 2020 series, and after hearing that readers wanted more I decided to expanded this out into a larger story. I added a prologue and change a few things to make it make more sense overall. I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own!

**Prologue: 20 years earlier**

C’yra ran towards the baby’s room. Anna was already in there waiting for her, packing a bag. They both flinched as the walls shook, and bits of rock and plaster fell from the ceiling. The city was on fire, C’yra could smell the smoke from here. 

“There’s no time!” C’yra said, running to the crib and picking up the tiny sleeping kitten. She ran her claws over the baby’s soft fur, committing the feel and sight of her to memory. “We have to go.” 

“Just a moment, you know we won’t get far if we don’t have little C’yra’s blanket and diapers.” Anna said, throwing a few more items into the bag. Then she put it on her shoulder and turned towards her mate and their daughter. The walls shook once more and cracks began to form on the walls, and more plaster and rock fell, in bigger chucks. C’yra’s heart raced and she shielded the baby in her arms. Anna touched her shoulder and together they raced out of the room. Then managed to make it out of the room, and down the stairs. They were heading towards the door when suddenly it broke in and in the blink of an eye they were surrounded by Horde Soldiers and Bots. 

“Don’t move!” The Force Captain said approaching them, stun baton at the ready. 

Anna and C’yra shared a look. Then Anna suddenly pulled C’yra into her arms and kissed her one last time, giving her the bag. “Protect our daughter. I will always love you both. Run!” Anna whispered into her ear and then taking a deep breath she turned to face the Force Captain and looked them in the eyes. Her eyes glowed purple and in a flash of light, Anna was gone and in her place was a giant purple panther. The Horde Soldiers shifted nervously. 

The Panther growled menacingly and C’yra took that as her cue. She turned in the other direction and pushed past the frightened soldiers and jumped through a broken window. As she landed on the grass outside she could hear desperate screams and the sound of angry growls as the panther attacked. 

C’yra prayed that Anna would make it out alive, but she had a feeling that she would never see her mate again. Little C’yra shifted in her arms, somehow she managed to sleep even through the noise. C’yra kissed her head. Then she took a breath fighting back tears and did as her mate asked of her… she ran.  
  


**Part 1:**

“What are you doing, Wildcat?” Scorpia asked Catra one day when Catra was visiting her and Perfuma in the Fright Zone. 

“Checking over these records…” Catra replied, looking through a Horde computer. 

“For what?” Scorpia sat down next to her. She could see that something was wrong. 

Catra bit her lip. She really didn’t want to talk about it, but at the same time, Scorpia was kind of in the same boat with her. Truth was the Horde had lied, Shadow Weaver, Hordak, all of the instructors had lied to them about where they had come from. Maybe Adora wasn’t the only baby that was stolen, maybe she was too. Maybe she had real parents, someone out there who had no idea that she was alive. 

“I’m looking for anything that might lead to who my parents were.” Catra said, honestly. 

Scorpia was quiet for a long moment. “I thought that my moms were friends of the Horde and they gave up our Kingdom willingly. I mean the other Princesses had always looked down on my family for being who we are.” She looked at her claws. “But turns out, Shadow Weaver and Hordak had them banished to Beast Island too. But they didn’t make it.” Scorpia looked sad and Catra couldn’t resist putting her arm around her friend. 

“She told me she found me in the garbage pile near the Forge. She said she almost left me there, but then decided that I would be useful.” Catra rolled her eyes. “But she told Adora the whole time we were growing up that she was found just like me, and it turns out that Light Hope stole her from another planet and Hordak found her, so who truly knows what the truth is.” 

They were both silent for a long moment after that. Catra continued to look through the records until it was almost dark and Perfuma came looking for them. She was about to ask what was wrong but by the look on their faces she decided not too. 

“It’s almost dinner time.” She said quietly, putting her hand on Scorpia’s shoulder and giving her a loving look. 

Catra sighed and closed down the computer, and got up stretching. Her efforts proved to be fruitless so far, but she read about things that she didn’t know if she had any business reading. She had known that the Horde was evil, and that she had played a large part in perpetuating that evil but there were some lines that even she wouldn’t cross. Her skin crawled and despite her strong dislike of water she longed for a bath or a shower or something, anything that could make her feel clean again. 

She turned to her friends. “I uh… I’m not very hungry. I think I’m going to go tell Adora good night and then turn in. I’m pretty tired.” Perfuma expected her girlfriend to protest, after all that was the reason that Catra had come to visit in the first place. But Scorpia just hugged her and let her go. 

“What happened?” Perfuma asked when Catra as far out of hearing range. 

“She’s looking for her parents…and I don’t think she’s going to find the answer she is hoping for.” 

Perfuma’s heart fell, and she took a breath. She felt Scorpia’s arms come around her and she leaned back against Scorpia’s chest. “They are dead aren't they?” 

“I think so. I don’t think Shadow Weaver was lying about that, but I do think there is more to the story then what Catra was told.” Scorpia replied. 

“I hope that she can find the answers that she is seeking.” Perfuma made a mental reminder to meditate on that during her morning meditation session. Sending up good vibes could only help. 

“Me too, babe. Me too.” Scorpia said, kissing the top of Perfuma’s head. “Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Perfuma replied with a smile, turning to give her girlfriend a hug. “Come on let’s go eat.” She said quietly, and hand in hand they walked towards the mess hall, leaving the dark room behind them.  
  
  
  


It was days later after an exhaustive search that had Catra wanting to give up many times, that she finally found something helpful. It wasn’t her parents identities, but it was the name of a city, forgotten to time and legend. 

“Halfmoon.” She told Adora later, when her girlfriend came to check on her. ”The logs mention it as a city that was conquered by the Horde.” She paused, her tail flicking back and forth rapidly with excitement. “I don’t know how to explain it but there is something about it that seems significant.” 

Adora gently pulled her in for a hug. “Then maybe we should go talk to Bow’s dads. If anyone would remember or have knowledge of the city it would be George and Lance.” 

Catra paused and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Are you sure they would want to see me? I threw their son down a cliff and almost helped Hordak conquer Etheria.” 

Adora pulled back to look at her. “And I broke a bunch of their priceless artifacts the first time I met them and they forgave me. And I know that isn’t the same, but we won't know until we go there. And if they won’t then we can leave, and I promise I’ll find another way to get you the answers you seek, okay?” 

Catra leaned her head against Adora’s chest and sighed. “Okay.” She agreed softly. Slowly she was getting better at facing people, but sometimes just the idea made her shake. 

She felt Adora run her hand down her back, soothing her gently and Catra sighed. Adora pressed a kiss to her lips. “It will be okay… one way or another, alright?” 

“Stay with me, please?” Catra whispered. 

“Always.” Adora replied.  
  
  
  


They got to the Library early the next morning. Lance and George met them in the foyer. They greeted Adora, Glimmer and Bow with hugs and kisses. Catra hung back feeling a bit overwhelmed by the sight of all of this affection. For a second she let herself imagine what it would be like to grow up with parents like Lance and George. She almost couldn’t picture it. It seemed so strange. Catra looked up when Adora turned to her, reaching out her hand. Catra took it gratefully, needing her strength. 

“George, Lance… this is my girlfriend, Catra.” Adora said. Catra took a breath and held out her hand for them to take, ready for them to pull away or call her names. She was surprised when George pulled her in for a hug. 

“Welcome to the family.” He said. Lance wrapped his arm around them both and added. 

“Bow told us what you did… how you sacrificed yourself to save Glimmer and Adora told us that she wouldn’t have been able to save Etheria without you. We know what you did in your past and if I thought that you were still that same person, we would have never let you into our home. But you have changed, and we can see that for ourselves. You are welcome here anytime.” 

Catra swallowed back the lump in her throat and let the dads hug her. She realized she was crying, and after a few minutes pulled back to wipe the tears from her eyes. Catra turned and buried her face into Adora’s shoulder, and Adora wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held her close. George and Lance quietly ushered the Bow and Glimmer out of the room, whispering something about breakfast and giving Adora and Catra a few minutes of privacy. 

Adora held Catra for a long moment, letting her cry on her shoulder until her tears stopped. Then Catra pulled back a little to look unto Adora’s face. 

“I don’t deserve…” 

“Yes you do. You made mistakes… we all have, but you apologized for them and are now making an effort to change and be better. That is all we ask of you and ourselves. You forgave me for leaving you, didn’t you?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

“You don’t hold it against me do you?” Catra shook her head. “Then why do you expect us to hold all of your mistakes against you. Why do you deserve less?” 

Catra didn’t have the answer, and she knew that Adora wasn’t expecting one either. It was just something that she need to think about and work on. Maybe she would ask Perfuma about it at their next session. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. 

“You okay?” Adora asked, kissing the top of her head, and running a hand down her back comfortingly. 

“I am now.” Catra answered honestly. 

“You ready to go meet up with the rest of the group and have breakfast and ask George and Lance about Halfmoon?” 

Catra nodded, but before they even took a step or moved, Catra placed a kiss on Adora’s lips. 

“Thank you.” She whispered softly. 

“Anytime.” Adora said, with a grin. She took Catra’s hand in hers and together they walked towards the dining room.  
  
  
  


“So Catra, Adora told us that you were looking for information about your family?” George asked pushing back his plate and leaning back in his chair. 

“Yes. I was told that I was an orphan, but I’m just wondering if maybe that had been a lie. I looked through what records I could find, but the only mention of something familiar was a reference to Halfmoon. I’m not sure what it is, I’m guessing it’s a city, but it feels right, like I’m connected to it some how you know.” 

Lance and George exchanged a quick look that Catra couldn’t read. Then Lance spoke. “You are correct that it’s a city. It was a sister city to Bright Moon actually. But it was lost to the Horde. We were told that nothing of it remained.” Adora reached over and took Catra’s hand, rubbing her thumb across her soft fur soothingly. 

“Where was it located?” Catra asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“On the edge of the Whispering Woods, not far from here actually. We can take you to where it was if you would like.” 

Catra nodded. George and Lance stood up and after taking a few minutes to put the rest of the food away, they all left the library and moved through the woods. 

Everything was different now that magic had been returned to Etheria. Gone were the dim sorrowful looking woods, and in its place were bright colors and wisps of magic that floated in the air, illuminating the trees. The air felt clean and peaceful and Catra felt at ease as they walked. 

She felt Adora’s arm circle around her waist and she gave her girlfriend a smile as she snuggled closer. Catra was nervous about what they were going to see, but she knew that as long as Adora was with her, she could get through anything. 

They walked for a few more minutes, and then George and Lance signaled them to stop. They pointed to the ruined remains of a wall that was mostly covered leaves and vines. “This was where the entrance to the city used to be. It was an old city, built upon the ruins of First Ones technology. I’m not 100% sure, but I think it was the home of a large Feline population, so it would make sense that your family would be from here Catra.” Lance said. They moved a bit closer. 

“Most of the inhabitants of this city were killed or enslaved during the Horde invasion, but the ones that escaped, moved towards Crimson Waste. There are a few remaining Felines left but most live outside of the populated areas” George added. 

Catra didn’t respond but pushed back some vines. There were some kind of images painted onto the wall, they faded with age and she couldn’t make out what it was during all of the dirt and debris. She rubbed at the dirt, and then gasped at seeing a face staring back at her. It was a painting of a Feline with similar coloring to herself. 

“What is that?” Everyone moved closer to take a look. 

“That looks just like you Catra!” Bow commented. “An older version of you anyway.” 

George rubbed away some dirt at a different spot. “There is more!” He sounded so excited. “Lance we need to go back and get some tools and equipment to take a look at this properly.” 

“I’ll teleport you!” Glimmer offered. “It would be faster!” She touched his shoulder and Bow’s and they disappeared in a flash. 

“What do you think this is?” Adora asked George softly. 

“Not sure, but it looks like Halfmoon knew that it was going to fall. Someone took the time to inscribe the city’s history on the wall. I think we all know by now that the planet tried to fight back against the Horde in it’s own way. This part of the woods grew out of control and Hordak ordered his troops out of this area and he focused his attention on the Fright Zone and took over Scorpia’s family’s Kingdom instead. He had originally wanted Halfmoon to be his base of operation, but this kingdom wouldn’t give up.” 

They both looked to see Catra staring at the face. “Catra.” Adora asked softly. “You okay?” 

“I… I can’t explain it, and you both are going to think I’m crazy, but I think this is my mother.” Catra said softly. Tracing a claw, gently over the painting. She rubbed a bit of dirt away from the top and her eyes widened. “Um, Adora, is that?” 

“A crown… yes. But if that is your mother… then that means that….” 

“I’m a princess… holy crap.” Catra said, she looked back and forth between the painting and her girlfriend. Then the world went black and the last thing she remembered was Adora screaming her name as she fainted.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Present: Catra wakes up and wonders what happened to her parents, to her mom. While George, Lance and the rest of the group began to set up the equipment to properly be able to excavate and explore the ruins of Halfmoon. 
> 
> The Past: C’yra and Little C’yra escape into the Whispering Woods, and C’yra wonders what she is going to do now that her home and her love is gone. Soldiers search for them and she prepares to do what ever is necessary to protect her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this ended up getting out later than I had hoped sorry about that. 2020 is the worst and among it’s list of crimes is sapping my creative energy as of late. So thank you so very much for your continued patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter! All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Break lines (————) indicate a switch from past to present and vice versa.

Catra woke up in Adora’s arms. Her girlfriend was staring down at her, blue eyes full of worry. She felt Adora’s fingers run through her mane, and she gave her a weak smile. 

“Hey Adora.” She said softly. 

“Hey yourself. Are you okay?” Adora asked, helping her sit up a little more. 

“Yeah, just a lot of feelings at once. And we all know how well I do with those.” Catra said. She sighed and looked around. They were still in the Whispering Woods, still by the wall. Glimmer and Lance were back with more equipment and Bow and George were helping them set it up. 

“So you really think that’s your mom?” Adora asked quietly after a long moment of silence. 

Catra nodded. “She looks just like me, even our eyes are the same. Except for the scar. It has to be.” 

She shook her head. “It’s weird to think about, having a mom. Having a mom that isn’t Shadow Weaver.” 

Catra felt Adora’s hand on her shoulder and she leaned into the touch. “I wonder what happened to her, why she left me? Did I have a father or another mother or what?” Her tail twitched revealing her agitation. 

“I spent my whole life pretending that they must have been scum for abandoning me and now... now I wonder if they even had a choice. I wanted to hate them so badly for dumping me in that place, but I can’t...” Her voice cracked and trailed away as Catra began to cry. She turned and snuggled against Adora’s chest letting herself be held. 

“Shh... it’s alright.” Adora said soothingly, wrapping her arms around Catra and holding her close once more. She kissed the top of her head. Catra cried until she felt like she had no more tears to cry and her head was pounding. 

“What do you want to do?” Adora asked softly. “Do you want to keep exploring, or do you want me, well Glimmer to teleport us home?” 

Catra sniffled. “I want to stay. I need to know more about what happened. I want to know who they were, who I am...” She paused and looked up into Adora’s eyes. “Will you still love me even if I’m a princess?” Catra’s voice was soft and held more than a hint of worry. 

“Always... I will always love you, even if you turn out to be an alien.” Adora grinned. Catra rolled her eyes but felt relieved at the reassurance. 

“You are the alien in this relationship, thank you very much.” She teased. 

Adora just grinned and kissed her softly before helping her to her feet. Catra took a deep breath and hand in hand they approached the wall.   
  


**———————————————**

Out of breath, C’yra collapsed onto the forest floor, just managing not to drop her daughter. The sounds of battle were off into the distance and C’yra felt safe enough to stop and take a breath. Her body aches and she felt warm with sweat under her shirt and coat. 

Little C’yra who had been mercifully asleep this whole time was starting to stir. Her little blue and golden eyes opened and looked up into her mother’s. She cooed and despite everything C’yra couldn’t help but smile. Just like any first time parent both her and Anna had been so nervous about having a child, but now she couldn’t think of being anything else. Gently she rocked the baby, lifting her face up close to hers. 

“Hush little one.” She said nuzzling little C’yra’s nose with her own. “It’s alright. I’m here.” 

The baby cooed again and smacked her lips. C’yra realized that it had been a long while since the baby had fed and looked around for a better place to hide. Finding some bushes far off the path, she took a few minutes to gather leaves and more branches to make a nest and then settled down inside of it, hidden as best as she could be from view from anyone that would pass by. 

Quietly she fed the baby, biting her tongue to keep from singing as she usually did to pass the time while little C’yra was suckling. She chose instead to run her fingers across the baby’s soft fur memorizing her features. Her thoughts wandered. She hoped somehow, some way that Anna had made it out safe. Before she knew it tears were falling from her eyes and she adjusted her hold on the baby so she could wipe them away. Her ears flickered searching for noises that would indicate that someone was nearby and when she heard nothing chanced a whisper. “Your mom will always love you little one, both of us. No matter where the wind takes us, we will always be with you watching over you, now and forevermore.” 

And as if confirming that thought the wind picked up and she heard it howl through the trees for a moment before settling back down. C’yra smiled to herself and sighed. She had no ideas what to do or what to go, but she would do anything she could to protect her daughter. But a few moments of rest wouldn’t hurt. She leaned back and using the bag as a pillow, adjusted her hold on the baby so she couldn’t fall and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very tired.   
  


**———————————**

Catra squeezed Adora’s hand as they walked closer to the wall. The gold and blue eyes of the painting seemed to focus on hers and Catra shivered at the irony of it all. If it wasn’t for the scar across her nose and the slightly different shape of the ears, Catra would be convinced that the image was of her. That had to be her mother, there was no other explanation. But what had happened to her? How did she go from this ruined city of Halfmoon to where ever she ended up to leave Catra in a box in the trash pile of the Fright Zone? So many questions and never enough answers. Footsteps behind them made her turn and she spotting George walking over to them. 

“Well we got everything set up, but it’s going to take us a while to collect samples and run tests. I know you want an answer right away but...” 

“But nothing. I know this isn’t something that can be solved at first glance. I’d rather it be done right than rushed so take as much time as you need.” Catra said softly. “Is it okay to walk around some more?” 

George gave her a soft smile. “Of course.” He reaches out a hand and gently patted her shoulder. “Just give a holler if you find anything.” 

Catra nodded and after a second motioned towards Adora that she wanted to try and find their way to the other side of the wall. Adora nodded and together they went. Adora summoned her sword and started attacking the branches and vines that grew along the walls surface searching for a door. Catra made sure that she was careful and that her girlfriend’s beautiful brute strength didn’t damage anything that could be important to George and Lance’s research. Finally after what seemed like hours of chopping and taking quick breaks, they found what was once an doorway or old gateway into the area behind the wall. The inside was overgrown with the woody undergrowth of twisted vines, and thorny branches much different that what they had hacked through before. 

Adora leaned heavily against the old crumbling stone and sighed. “I need a break before we go any further and maybe some lunch.” Her voice sounded tired, and Catra’s heart thumped with both love and worry of pushing even the mighty She-Ra too hard. 

Catra leaned over and kissed her sweaty forehead. “No problem! Thank you. At least we made it this far.” 

Adora just smiled up at her. “I’m sorry we couldn’t get further. You have no idea how much I just want to go all She-Ra and smash our way through. I really want to see what is inside.” 

“Me too, but I guess patience is key right now if we hope to figure out the story of these people and this city.” 

She sighed. Patience wasn’t either of their strong suits, they both tended to react when there was a problem instead of thinking it out. It was something they were working on, both separately and together. 

Adora’s stomach chose that moment to growl, and Catra gently rubbed her tummy. 

“Come on... we should go get that monster fed.” Catra teased, she grabbed Adora’s hand once more and together they walked back towards the group. None of them noticed the shadowy figure that appeared in the doorway for a second behind them and then disappeared once more back into the underbrush.   
  


**—————————————**

C’yra dozed for a while, a part of her focused on the baby and their surroundings while the other part of her drifted in between this world and the land of dreams. The sound of a snapping twig, made her sit up and she gently pressed a finger to C’yra’s lips to try and silence her. Little C’yra just pulled the top into her mouth and started gnawing on it. C’yra resisted the urge to wince, as the baby’s fangs were starting to come in, and the needle like baby teeth hurt. But she didn’t let the tiny pinpricks of pain bother her. Instead she focused on what was going on outside and she could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps moving closer. 

As quietly as she could she moved aside a branch, and peered out into the growing darkness. Her heart sunk and a lump of panic and worry formed in her throat. Horde soldiers about five of them were heading straight in her direction out of the underbrush. They struck out with their clubs and shook every bush and tree, looking for her and the baby. Somehow they had managed to follow them here. 

C’yra held the baby close to her chest, and covered her inside her jacket. She left just enough room to allow the baby to be able to breathe and then unsheathed her claws on her free hand and waited. Inside her mind she prayed repeatedly to all of the gods asking whichever one of them that was listening to make them silent and invisible and to give her the strength to protect her child. Then she bit her lip drawing a bit of blood as blue and yellow eyes never moved from the gap in the branch as she watched the soldiers move closer and closer and prepared for the right time to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present, Glimmer and She-Ra discover a secret behind the illusion, while in the Past C’yra gets help from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a reminder, The lines indicated a switch from past to present. All mistakes are my own! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

They ate lunch quietly, Catra never letting go of Adora’s hand. Adora didn’t mind. She knew how Catra was feeling, how her whole view of the world, herself and the people that she knew had shifted after finding out she was a First One, and probably the last of her kind. 

There was no record that they had gone through so far in any of Light Hope and Mara’s archives that explained where her people had come from and where they had gone after. She had come to terms with not knowing, with accepting the fact that she was probably the last, but she was glad that Catra was getting some answers. 

After they had finished eating, all of them gathered at the doorway and looked out into the mess of tangled vines and brush. Catra felt a little overwhelmed. It would take them forever to get through it. Glimmer however stepped forward, studying the doorway. 

“What is it, Sparkles?” Catra asked, seeing a look on her face that was familiar. 

The Queen laughed. “It’s Magic... it feels the same way it did when we found Melog. It’s an illusion.” She reached forward and before anyone could move to stop her put her hand into the doorway. The brush and thorns seemed to ripple for a moment, then disappeared only to reappear again a moment later. 

Catra’s heart began to race. “Defense mechanism or is someone casting the spell?” She asked excitedly. 

“Not sure. We would need to explore more to find out.” Glimmer said, after a moment of thinking. 

“Then what are we waiting for, let’s go!” Catra said, ready to jump ahead. 

Adora squeezed her hand. “Wait, slow down there tiger.” She teased. Catra much to her horror blushed. Adora hadn’t called her in years, and she had forgotten how much she liked it. 

Glimmer, Bow and the Dads suppressed a chuckle. Adora’s face after realizing what she said, turned red as well. She cleared her throat. 

“I just meant, um... maybe I should check it out first. We have no idea what is in there or what it is protecting.” She held out her free hand and summoned the sword.“This might be a job for She-Ra.” Catra was about to protest, but Glimmer spoke up first. 

“How about you and I go in, Adora, and if it’s safe the rest of you can follow. I can sense the magic and She-Ra can deal with any traps or bad guys in there. Deal?” Everyone including Adora nodded. 

“Deal.” Adora said, then she transformed into She-Ra. Catra couldn’t help but watch, she loved the way that Adora’s new outfit looked on her. A heck of an improvement over the old one. She looked around and saw the Dads staring too in awe and she realized that this was probably the first time that they had seen her new transformation if at all. She smiled, it was a sight to behold. 

She-Ra was a being of raw power and strength and had become a symbol of hope and love. After spending years grappling with her feelings, Catra could finally admit that she was proud of She-Ra and loved her, because how could she not... she was Adora. 

Speaking of her girlfriend. She-Ra moved over and gently gave Catra a kiss goodbye making Catra blush again before the Princess of Power moved over next to Glimmer and on the count of three, they jumped into the illusion and disappeared behind it.   
  


**———————————————**

C’yra’s heart was pounding in her chest. The soldiers were only a few feet away from her hiding spot now, and she wondered what the heck she was going to do. She could fight, she would have too, but she was under no illusion that she would win. There were too many of them, and they had weapons and armor, and all she had was her claws and fangs. Usually she had her magic, although she was more a healer than a fighter, but things had been weird with her powers since she had given birth. Anna had been the stronger magic user between them, with her ability to transform. 

C’yra couldn’t help but smile at the memory of her mate. Anna’s powers hadn’t appeared until their joining and everyone had been surprised by their manifestations, none more so than her mate. It was rare for the mate of the Princess to develop powers after they had joined, especially when their powers seemed to rival the Princess’ own. But C’yra couldn’t have been prouder. All it meant was that she had chosen well and had a strong consort who would be better able to protect her people, herself and their offspring. But what C’yra wouldn’t give for that power now, or better still to have Anna with her now. 

_I love you, my mate. Until we meet again._ She thought to her mate, and hoped that Anna was still alive to be able to hear it. C’yra couldn’t wait to listen for a reply, and instead moved quickly and silently, ready to pounce the moment one of the soldiers was in range. 

“Over here!” a rough voice of what seemed to be the leader, said to the others. C’yra watched as they focused their attention on the bush where she was hiding. 

They moved closer, their booted feet crushing grass and leaves. They were making so much noise, not caring if they were spotted or not. They were a group drunk with power and the idea that they were winning, and C’yra would be happy to lower them a peg. She was just about to jump out, when a commotion behind them made them all turn around. An old woman armed with seemingly nothing but a broom had stepped out of the underbrush. 

“Hello!” She called out to them and the soldiers all looked in her direction. C’yra looked to, and then startled when the woman seemed to look right at her and then winked. 

“Hello. Have you seen my Mara? It’s been forever since she came over to help me make pie. Have you seen her?” If C’yra didn’t know any better the woman sounded a bit senile. 

“No. Move along... we are searching for an escaped prisoner.” Leader said. 

“Are you sure, she’s tall, with long dark hair. Beautiful eyes.” The woman motioned with her head and looked directly at C’yra again. C’yra finally understood that the woman was being a distraction and that she was stalling to allow C’yra to escape. 

_Etheria Bless you, Elder._ C’yra thought at her silently, even though she knew that the woman couldn’t hear her. She was in for a surprise when she felt the woman’s thoughts in her head. _Etheria Bless you too, Princess. Get that baby somewhere safe... she is important to Etheria, for the future._

C’yra nodded and then without any sound or any other exchange, C’yra crept from the bush and with new found strength climbed a tree and disappeared into the canopy of the forest, leaving the soldiers and the mysterious woman far behind as she tried to make her way towards Bright Moon and the rest of the Princess Alliance.   
  


**———————————————**

Glimmer and Adora looked cautious around the space that was behind the illusion. It was the remains of the city, although few buildings remained standing. Stone bricks and rubble were everywhere and both of them gasped as they caught the fill glimpse of the horror that had befallen the city. 

Evidence of laser burns and the tread of heavy machinery could be seen upon the ground. A few broken down tanks covered in vines and half buried in rock were just barely visible near a broken down building that once was probably a castle. It broke Adora’s heart seeing the city like this, suddenly feeling sick although not for the first time that she was ever part of the Horde. Such wanton destruction and violence, and death. There was no way anyone could have survived this, and Adora wondered how Catra had been lucky too. 

Adora swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. “Do you.... Do you see or feel anything?” 

Glimmer shook her head slowly, unable to look away. “No... the illusion just appears to be surrounding the wall, probably to protect itself from further destruction.” She paused for a second trying to find the words. “This is senseless... why?” 

Adora shrugged. “I don’t know.” She said sadly, looking at the ground. Catra was going to be devastated, probably more so then they were when she saw it. “Should we get the others, or should we explore some first?” 

“Explore some first. I want to be able to give Catra something other than bad news.... hopefully.” Glimmer didn’t seem very optimistic and Adora couldn’t blame her. She wondered how anything could have survived in here. 

Adora moved forward, carefully and slowly, aware that as She-Ra she was bigger and took up more space than if she was Adora. They moved carefully through the rubble looking for anything that would prove to be valuable in finding the information they were looking for. They hadn’t gone more than ten feet and looked through the side window of the first crumbled building when a stone flew through the air and hit Adora’s back right between her shoulder blades. 

It didn’t hurt, but Adora was startled. She turned around to look into the direction of where the stone came from, when SMACK! Another stone hit her, this time in the chest. 

“Alright who’s there?” Adora said, her glowing blue eyes squinting and she summoned her sword to her hand. “Come out!” She was able to hear it coming this time and deflected the third stone with her sword. “Seriously, we won't hurt you, show yourself.” 

Glimmer took a slight step forward towards the direction that Adora was facing. “My name is Queen Glimmer of Brightmoon. We mean you no harm, we are just looking for clues or information as to what happened to this city and its inhabitants.” 

“The Horde... that’s what happened.” A rough older feminine sounding voice said, hoarse with disuse. 

“We know.” Glimmer said. She went to add more but Adora waved her hand. 

“They are no more... Horde Prime is dead, Hordak is in lockdown at Castle Brightmoon and everyone else either left this area or surrendered.” Adora said. 

“Huh.” The voice said. “How about that... 19 years later and they are finally gone. A little too late I would say... especially for your presence She-Ra.” The being coughed slightly, a rattling sound that worried Adora. 

“If you come here, I can cure your sickness.” Adora tried to bargain. 

“No! I’m fine... just all of this dust.” The being coughed again. “Just go away... this isn’t a place for the living, only ghosts and those who have lost everything.” The sound of shuffling reached Adora’s ears and she realized that they were walking away. 

“Wait... there is someone with us, someone who was born here. Someone who survived. A Magicat, or at least one that has Magicat blood in her. She is the one looking for answers as to what happened to her family.” 

The silence was deafening for a long moment and both Adora and Glimmer were positive that the being had walked away. But then out of the shadows a female feline humanoid appeared, an older version of Catra except her fur was the opposite in color, dark brown with tan stripes and slightly longer body fur. Adora noticed that they had the same ears. She was dressed in rags, a slingshot was tucked into her belt and she had a staff in one hand. 

As she moved closer both Glimmer and Adora could feel the magic radiating from her, and Glimmer realized that for one this was the mage responsible for the illusion and that two they had somehow learned the ability to hide their magical aura, something that Glimmer was taken aback by. 

The feline was limping slightly, the staff not just serving as a potential weapon but as her support. She looked up at them and both were startled to see that her eyes were glowing purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, C’yra makes a memory and faces a hard decision. While in the present, Catra wonders if she is doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued patience with me. These past few months have been super busy and stressful and it’s been hard to write, but I finally have both the time and energy to sit down a focus. I hope you enjoy this update and trust I’m not going to abandon this story, I enjoy writing as much as you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! :)

**Present Day:**

“This had better not be a trick.” The Feline said, looking at them both. “I’m not as weak as I look.” She moved slowly forward. She didn’t trust easily, especially those who had magic. The magic that once was a blessing was a curse now, a reminder of what she had lost. But she made a promise and she had done her best to keep that promise until now. But she was tired, oh so tired. The years of living on borrowed time it felt like had caught up to her and she coughed slightly, wincing at the stinging pain in her chest. She-Ra took a step closer and the feline froze her tail swishing back and forth in annoyance. 

“Please let me heal you.” The glowing woman said, holding out her hand for the other woman to take. 

The Magicat resisted and looked at the one who had introduced herself as Queen Glimmer. “Queen Glimmer... what happened to Angella and who are you?” 

Glimmer’s face grew sad. “I’m her daughter. And she was lost when the Horde opened up a portal to another dimension and she sacrificed herself to close it before it could have doomed us all.” 

The Feline gave her a solemn look. “I am sorry for your loss.” 

“As I am for yours.” Glimmer said softly. 

The Magicat didn’t reply but turned towards She-Ra. “Where is the Magicat you mentioned?” 

“She is outside. Come.” Adora held out her hand once again. After another second of hesitation, The Feline took it. She flinched when their fingers touched, and Adora wondered how long it had been since She was in the company of another living being. 

Giving her a look and vowing to keep a watchful and gentle eye on her Adora led her towards the doorway. As they approached, The Magicat Mage waved her fingers and dropped the illusion that sounded the ruins of Halfmoon. She let out a sigh, and Adora only had a second to grab her as she passed out in her arms, succumbing to the exhaustion and the sickness that seemed to plague her body. 

Glimmer gave her a look as Adora picked her and carried her in her arms. “Who is she?” 

Adora shrugged. “Someone important I think to be this powerful.” 

“Do you think she’s related to Catra?” 

“I don’t know... I can only hope for that to be the case. But I don’t know if that’s going to make things better or worse for either of them.” 

Glimmer nodded in agreement. “Her magic.. it’s runestone Magic... how is that possible? Halfmoon’s runestone was lost and offline ages ago.” 

Adora shook her head. “I don’t know... there is so much about this that is unknown or doesn’t make sense. To have her be able to survive this long and to maintain that illusion for this long is just baffling to me.” She paused and looked down at the woman in her arms. “One thing is for sure, Magicats are survivors.” She thought about Catra and everything her girlfriend had been through in her life and was in awe of her all over again. 

Glimmer nodded in agreement and then without another words they headed back out into the forest and towards where their family and friends were waiting for them.   
  


**The Past:**

It was getting dark and C’yra was beyond tired. Her stomach growled and against her chest, Baby C’yra was growing restless. She still had a long ways to go to reach Brightmoon and the woods seemed much more treacherous at night, as the trees and the planet itself seemed to have reacted to the assault of the Horde. She found a quiet knothole in the tree and curled up inside of it. The baby cooed softly, her blue and yellow eyes bright and happy at the sight of her mother. C’yra couldn’t help but smile. Despite everything Little C’yra was safe and happy and C’yra felt herself relax slightly as she tickled the baby’s chin. 

“Mama.” Little C’yra giggled and C’yra felt her heart clench in both pain and delight. Of course her child would pick now to say her first word. She wished that Anna was here to witness this moment. 

“Hi, baby... I’m your mama.” 

“Mama.” Little C’yra said again, pulling her finger into her mouth and sucking on it. 

C’yra gently leaned close and kissed her forehead. “Mama loves you baby girl. Never forget that okay. Your mom does too. We love you so much.” 

The wind blew making a howling noise as it whistled through the tree. C’yra jumped startling them both. Little C’yra’s eyes filled with tears and C’yra quickly wiped them away. 

“Don’t worry C’yra. Mama’s here.” She whispered as she tucked her cloak around them and settled in to sleep as darkness fell over the forest and the sounds of battle continued off in the distance as Halfmoon fell and was no more.   
  


**Present Day:**

Catra paced back and forth in front of the doorway. Her friends and Bow’s dads had tried to distract her by asking her if she wanted to help take pictures and other samples but she couldn’t concentrate. This place felt both foreign and familiar like she had seen it once before in a dream whole and perfect. She saw the face smiling at her, but now she couldn’t tell if she was actually remembering it or if it was because the Queen or Princess’s face in that picture was fresh in her mind. 

Her stomach churned and she was counting down the minutes until Adora and Glimmer returned or until it had been officially long enough for her to go in after them. Everything about this felt wrong and scary and suddenly she regretted her desire to try and find her family in the first place. What if Adora got hurt? It was unlikely since she was of course She-Ra but Catra had been on the opposite of her enough, hurt her enough to know that even as She-Ra, Adora wasn’t infallible. What if Adora was lost in there, lost to the unknown and never came back? All because she wanted to know what happened to the family who had abandoned her... Adora was her family now and that was enough... it should be enough... Why wasn’t it enough? 

A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped, let out a yowl that made the person who touched her jump as well. 

“Jeez, Bow....” Catra said, rolling her eyes. “We need to get you a bell.” 

“Sorry.” Bow apologized. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Catra pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m fine, why? Do I not look fine?” 

Bow gave her a knowing look. “I think I know you well enough by now Catra to know when your thoughts are haunting you and you looked like you were panicking.” 

Catra sighed, and let him give her a hug. “I was. I’m just worried about Adora... and Glimmer. I’m just hoping that all of this was worth it and that I didn’t get them into something that’s going to get them killed.” 

“I’m sure they are fine. They should be back soon. Besides, you know Adora and Glimmer are two tough ladies. They can take care of themselves.” 

Catra nodded and pulled away. “I know. I just get overwhelmed sometimes. I... I don’t want to lose her.” 

Bow nodded understandingly. “I get it. So what can I do to help distract you?” 

“Just be here... and tell me what your dads are doing with that stuff? It’s confusing.” 

Bow nodded and gave her one last hug before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leading her over to where his dads were setting up equipment. Some kind of computer system and a microscope, and they had all of these tools. Catra listened attentively as Bow, Lance and George went over each item and explained it’s function. Catra got really excited when they mentioned digging and all three laughed when she volunteered to help with that part. 

Lance handed her the shovel and was about to tell her where to dig a test pit, when all of sudden, Adora and Glimmer appeared in the doorway, carrying a large form between them. Catra dropped the shovel and ran over to them. “Adora!” 

“Everything is alright, Catra. But we found someone.” George and Lance rushed over after them and helped them guide the woman to safe and more comfortable spot under a tree. 

Catra was shocked to see that the someone they had found was a Magicat like herself and her mind raced with possibilities. A part of her filled with hope that maybe this woman would know something about her family, while the rational, logical part of her reminded herself that Halfmoon was a big place and that the chances were slim to none. 

“Who is she?” Catra asked, resting her hand on Adora’s back. 

“No idea. She’s a mage though... her magic is powerful. She was the source of the illusion that kept Halfmoon cloaked like it was. But it’s taken a lot of her, and she’s sick.” 

“Can’t you heal her?” Catra asked, feeling a little panicked. She didn’t think she could handle finding someone of her own kind and then losing them so quickly afterwards. 

Adora pulled her into a hug, and ran a hand down her back, smoothing down her fur at the base of her neck that had fluffed up. “I will, but she didn’t want me too. I’ll ask her again when she wakes up. Until then we need to figure out a way to get her to a healer and treat her the old fashioned way.” 

“We have a skiff, back at the Library. We rarely use it, but it still works.” Lance said. “Glimmer can you get us back there?” 

“Of course.”Glimmer moved between them and in a flash of sparkles they were gone. Bow moved over to their supplies and grabbed a blanket out of an emergency kit. He handed it to Catra and watched as she tucked it around her. 

The older woman took a shaky breath, and then her eyes opened slowly. 

“Easy.” Catra said, bending down to face her. “You are among friends.” 

The older woman laughed sourly, before coughing. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had those.” Her eyes opened, revealing an intense purple color that made Catra stop to look at them for a moment, something about them seeming familiar somehow. It took a second for the other woman’s vision to focus, due to the pounding in her head, but when it did, she froze, unable to look away from Catra’s face. 

“C’yra? But how...?” She whispered. 

Catra just blinked confused. “I’m sorry. I think you have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Catra.” 

The older woman shook her head. “Maybe that is what it is now, but once upon a time it was not... I remember. I was there when your mother named you.” 

Catra’s heart was pounding so loud in her chest that she could barely hear what the woman was saying. “How.... Who are you?” 

“That is a story for another day, but it’s so good to see you. You were just a baby when I saw you last. Your mother’s spitting image.” 

“My mother...” Catra felt her legs go weak, and she would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Adora’s hand on her back. She felt Adora wrap her arms around her and hold her tightly. Catra had so many questions that she felt overwhelmed by all of them and what the possible answers were. But she bit her lip, and refrained from asking them, seeing that the woman was barely holding on to consciousness once again. She settled for one. “My mother, who was she?” 

The older woman sighed, and her face held an expression that neither Catra nor Adora could read. “So much has been lost... it grieves me that you do not know. Your mother dear Child, was C’yra of D’riluth II, Princess of Halfmoon.” 

“And you?” Catra tried not to react, even if inside she was screaming. 

“My name is unimportant. But we were close once upon a time, Your mother and I. I loved her very much.” 

Catra sensed there was way more to that story, but she didn’t push. She gently took the other woman’s hand and rubbed her thumb against the back of it. “Rest now... we can discuss this more after you have rested.” Catra said softly. The Feline nodded and soon drifted back to sleep. Catra just watched her feeling more than a little stunned. This changes everything.   
  


**The Past: ******

****

****

It was still dark when C’yra woke. She was cold, and she tucked her coat tighter around her and the baby. The moon was high, but the smoke from the fires of the destruction of Halfmoon filled the air, causing everything to appear hazy. 

C’yra sighed, and rubbed at her nose, the cold and the aird scent of smoke irritating it. 

Suddenly she froze, hearing the sounds of footsteps below her nest. She looked down, trying to see what was walking and if whatever it was could be friend or foe. She peered down, but the smoke prevented her from seeing clearly and she sighed, knowing that she couldn’t take the risk to find out. Sighing with disappointment and fear, she settled back down. 

Baby C’yra’s eyes opened right at that moment, and C’yra watched as her tiny face scrunched with displeasure. Quickly, C’yra moved to rock her, hoping to coax her back into slumber, but no luck. The baby let out a tiny whimper and C’yra’s heart pounded with fear. 

The footsteps beneath her stopped, and C’yra felt time stop, surely there was no way that the baby’s tiny noise could be heard that far below? 

“I can hear you...” A deep feminine voice said. “Come out.” 

C’yra didn’t move. She waited hoping that the being below would think that they were mistaken. 

“I know you are up there. Come down... I promise that I won’t hurt you.” The voice said. 

C’yra didn’t trust them, but just then the baby started to cry now, and C’yra pressed a hand gently to her mouth, letting her suck on a claw in hopes of keep her quiet. 

“You’ve got a baby up there....this is no place for a child at night. It’s freezing. By Etheria’s light, I promise I won’t hurt you. Please come down.” 

Realizing that she had no choice, and that baby C’yra was probably frightened and scared, she sighed and holding the baby tight began to climb down the tree. 

She moved slowly, ready to run if her savior turned out to be a foe. As she moved closer to the forest floor, she spotted a large woman with a set of large horns on her head standing at the bottom of the tree waiting for her. 

The woman’s eyes widened when he realized that she was a Magicat. 

“Oh... am I surely glad that I came across you and not someone else. Half of the Horde is combing through these woods looking for survivors. Come with me quickly... I live in Thalmor, just a little ways away from here. You should be safe there.” 

“How do I know that you won’t sell me out?” C’yra said, holding the baby under her coat and praying that she wouldn’t have to fight. 

“I’m not a friend of the Horde if that’s what you are asking. Queen Angella and King Micah are good to us as I’m sure your Princess and her mate are to you. All the Horde has done is destroy things.” The woman rubbed her temple. “Now, enough talk...we need to get out of here. Follow me.” She said, taking off into the undergrowth. 

C’yra thanked Etheria that the woman didn’t seem to know who she was. She was sure that the Horde would put a bounty on her head by now. Sometimes a little money went a long way during war times and she wasn’t sure or trusting of people’s good intentions. But Her baby needed to get out of this wind, and she needed proper sleep, food and time to make a better plan than hiding in the woods. Trusting in fate to not lead her astray, she clutched C’yra tightly to her chest and took off after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
